Grabado en Piedra One-shot
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Tal vez hubiese sido mejor proteger a la que le entregó una vida nueva. Ahora Nishio no podía ser más que lamentarse y visitarla en el equinoccio, besando la lápida en un último recuerdo del largo día, abandonando el lugar para continuar su día a día adorando la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca./One-shot -Escrito para el foro en Fanfiction Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: No todo lo escrito aquí es oficial, así que no hay contenido de spoiler, al menos no si leen el manga** — **y leen re** — **. Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de OuttaControl845 & KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto temático** ** _"Equinoccio de otoño"_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **.** — **Cruza los dedos para al menos recibir votos. (?)** —

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ __ _ **Grabado en piedra**_ __ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Todavía lo recordaba, como había percibido su dulce mirada a pesar de estar pasando por los momentos más duros de su vida, cuando ella había dado todo en un intento por remediar el error que la había llevado hasta la muerte. No lograba sacar de sus memorias los gritos de quienes la buscaban, y todavía sentía en las noches el llanto amargo que le obstruía la garganta cada vez que en su mente resonaban sus dulces palabras. A pesar de todo ella quiso que viviera, y eso era suficiente como para no rendirse. Pero, de una u otra forma, sin ella nunca más sería lo mismo.

Extrañaba aquella dulce sonrisa cada mañana, la cual siempre fue acompañada de una caricia en el cabello y un " _buenos días"_ emitido en un canturreo. Y luego salían a pasear al parque en plena primavera, admirando los árboles de cerezo que comenzaban a botar sus hojas para dar un espectáculo espléndido ante el ojo humano. Él siempre pronunciaba una pregunta, dejándola pensar durante unos minutos con la mano en el mentón, el ceño fruncido y ambos párpados cerrados. Luego ella sonreía, rascando su nuca e inventando alguna respuesta que el castaño siempre percibía, pero igual decía que le creía, y tomados de la mano continuaban con su agradable paseo.

Pero todo había cambiado, y luego de esos días de trabajo en busca de un futuro mejor para ambos todo cayó por un foso eterno. Porque, de haber sabido todas las cosas que el futuro le depararía luego, él habría preferido seguir viviendo como gatos callejeros, viviendo entre la suciedad y comiendo de aquellos que, viviendo igual que ellos, fallecían por la falta de alimento. Hubiera preferido continuar vistiendo esas ropas rasgadas con olor a aceite de auto, que con el pasar de los años le hubieran acabado por apretar en los hombros. Pero era mejor aquello a todos los minutos que sufrió y lloró viendo su vida escaparse de sus manos.

Podía afirmar odiar la vida, el mundo y cualquier cosa que viviese sobre este. Lo odiaba por arrebatarle a aquella hermana que tanto amaba, y que, luego de reconfortarle con una nueva persona en su vida la historia se hubiese repetido.

Porque esa tímida sonrisa había sido todo lo que su corazón había necesitado para ser cambiado, y esas palabras fueron las que le hicieron de nuevo sentir algo más que un monstruo. Justo como su hermana le hacía sentir cada mañana. Aquella chica logró crear distintas reacciones en él, pasando de la indiferencia y molestia a un amor que jamás había experimentado. Porque él la amaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida, y si hubiese podido habría dado la vida por mantenerla a salvo y que nunca se apartara de su lado.

Pero era débil.

Tan débil que había perdido la primera batalla ante ese idiota del parche que tanto le había hecho rabiar en un comienzo, y de igual forma había perdido la segunda, y ni porque su nivel hubiera aumentado había conseguido derrotarle, ni porque logró herir gravemente su cuerpo. Todo fue tal y como lo recordaba, como si su vida se hubiese repetido obviando una cosa. _A Kimi._

Pero ahora no tenía nada, ni a ella, ni a su hermana ni la fuerza que alguna vez había buscado desesperadamente. Ahora su vida se limitaba a servir en un café, conviviendo con dos personas que, como él, buscaban inconscientemente formar aquello que se considera una familia. Su vida se limitada a servir en un café, y en cada otoño visitar aquel campo repleto de hojas anaranjadas en el suelo, observando aquella piedra que le recordaba día tras día aquel nombre que jamás podría volver a pronunciar y recibir una respuesta acompañado de una sonrisa. Y cuando la leyó la golpeó, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez hasta que se calmó, liberando el coraje que cargaba dentro, agrietando el nombre que luego acariciaría con sus dedos, como todos los años.

Y luego, en la soledad del cementerio se permitiría llorar, y así lo hizo un año más, sollozando el nombre que tanto había logrado enamorarle, acompañándolo por el nombre que le había acompañado en su día a día por las calles. Porque las amaba, las amaba tanto que no podía soportar el haberlas perdido. Las necesitaba a su lado, a una o a la otra, a su hermana o a su amada. Pero era débil, tan débil que había permitido que le arrebataran a ambas, no logrando hacer nada más que llorar, justo como lo hacía en aquellos momentos frente a la lápida, leyendo una y otra vez aquel nombre grabado sobre la piedra y grabado en su memoria. Grabado en su piel como si de fuego se tratase.

Permaneció allí, hincado y en silencio hasta que el sol se comenzó a poner, contándole todo lo que había vivido en ese año. Contándole sus peleas con Kirishima y las escasas conversaciones que lograba tener con Yomo. Le hablaba sobre los clientes, los ghouls molestos, los movimientos de la CCG y Sasaki. Le contaba todo como si fuese uno de esos días en los que se sentaban frente al televisor, y ella con la cabeza sobre sus piernas le contaba sus problemas con los profesores en la universidad, y él sus problemas en el trabajo, tal y como ahora lo hacía. Y cuando se levantó para partir de vuelta a Re se sintió agradecido, porque a ella la podía visitar como si aún continuara con vida, sintiendo una calidez que le recordaba a sus besos y abrazos, y un dulce aroma como el que despendía su piel.

Hubiese preferido seguir viviendo como gatos callejeros, pero si así hubiera sido y su hermana hubiese vivido él jamás hubiera conocido a Kimi, y tal vez ahora se evitaría el tener que verla recostada en una dura cama ubicada a tres metros bajo tierra, pero jamás podría recordar los bellos momentos que ella le había hecho vivir. Si no la hubiera conocido él no sería el mismo, y probablemente ya estaría muerto por su arrogancia y terquedad. Pero, lo más importante, si no la hubiera conocido el jamás hubiera tenido a alguien a quien visitar en aquel amplio y alejado cementerio, ni tendría a quien contarle año tras años todas las aventuras que hubieran podido vivir juntos.

Tal vez era mejor no haber vivido como gato callejero, pero sí hubiese sido mejor jamás abandonar el distrito y proteger a la mujer que le entregó una vida nueva. Ahora Nishio no podía ser más que lamentarse y visitarla en el equinoccio, besando la lápida en un último recuerdo del largo día, abandonando el lugar para continuar su día a día adorando la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca.

Y siéndole fiel al amor de su amada.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Kimi y Nishio, otepeh for evah. (?) Tenía que escribir sobre estos chicos, así que les dedico mis 1,135 humildes palabras llenas de amor. No sé si me he dado a entender, pero en mí mundo (?) Kimi murió, no sé, tal vez a manos de torso y por eso Nishiki lo buscaba de forma tan desesperada, aunque sigo sin entender cómo fue a parar con Ayato, pero meh. Quise hacer mención también a su hermana porque no sé, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no sé si la habrá logrado enterrar así que yo hice como si la única tumba que puede visitar es la de Kimi. A saber cómo me quedó, pero va con mucho amor para el sensual reto que no creo ganar :'v Jamás gano nada ni porque escriba King en mi lugar.**

 **That's all, ladies. Muchas gracias a todo el que leyó hasta aquí, tienen todo mi amor. Y no olviden que los sensuales review son mi motivación, les invito a dejar uno y a dar en ese botoncito que indica que seguirán la cuenta para más historias. Ahora que lo noto, ¿Pili subiendo una historia dos días seguidos? ¡Pidan un deseo! Meh, mañana subiré el siguiente de Feelings Of A Heart. Gracias, y pasen buen día o noche, su servidora se despide.**

— **OuttaControl845**


End file.
